


Dangerous Rival

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: There is another woman after Grissom. Can he be seduced by her, or will he stay with Sara?
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	Dangerous Rival

Grissom sat back in his chair in his office at the lab. He stared into space thinking about me. He had grown concerned about all the things that happened to me. The newest issue being Nick’s promotion. He thought about our conversation as we were looking at the car in the garage.

I walked outside of the bar leaving Nick and Warrick to walk to my car. I was slightly numb from the beers I had, but not unable to drive.

Grissom looked at the book he had open reading when his phone rang.

“Grissom.”

He listened as he slowly took his glasses off.

“Is she all right?”

I sat in a chair in the police station wishing I could just go home. I wanted to hide from all the problems. I could hear people talking as I looked at my hands clasped together on my lap. I knew Grissom was walking over and I was not looking forwards to what was going to be said next.

He sat beside me sighing as he looked at me a moment then his hand touched mine.

“I’ll take you home.” He said

I took a breath lowering my head more in defeat. He never talked as he led me to his car outside. I got in as he got in beside me glancing at me then starting the car. I hung my head down wishing I was not there. Closing my eyes I could feel his eyes on me.

He parked the car outside my place looking at the building for a moment then at me. I raised my head looking outside.

“Sara, I know you are in pain. I want to know why?”

“Does it matter?” I asked

“It does to me.”

I looked down.

“We used to talk.”

“Things change.” I said

“Why?”

I looked at him.

“Why did you give Nick the promotion?”

“I told you why?”

“What is the real reason?”

“Sara, I gave him the promotion because he was better qualified.”

“What is the other reason?”

“That is the reason.”

I sighed opening the door getting out walking to the curb hearing him get out as well.

“We are not done!” Grissom said

“I think we are!” I said

He pulled me back to face him.

“Sara, I am telling you the reason. I understand that you are upset.”

“Are you doing this because of our past?” I asked

He froze searching my eyes shocked. I sighed looking to the side.

“Grissom, I think I should transfer.”

“What?”

I looked at him.

“This isn’t working out. I think the best thing to do is transfer.”

“Sara, the lab needs you.” He said

I backed up looking at him.

“But you don’t. I’ll…hand in my form tomorrow.”

He watched me walk to the steps unable to move. Grissom called me the next day telling me I was to go to counseling and take some time off. I handed in my form and he looked at it as he sat down at his desk.

A month later I came back to work. Grissom was standing at his desk when I came in. He looked at me then down at the paper in his hand.

“Well I am back.” I said

“Yes, I can see that.” He said “Did you see the counselor?”

“Yes, he cleared me.” I said, looking around. “Did you sign my form?”

He put down the paper looking at me.

“I need you to work this shift.”

“Grissom.”

“No, you are staying here.” He said

I walked out shutting the door. Grissom sighed looking at the door then he looked down. 

He walked down the hall stopping just outside the room I was working in. I looked over seeing him enter the room.

“I didn’t get a print yet.” I said

“I didn’t come here to talk about a print.”

I looked at him as he came over to me.

“Sara, I think I hurt you and I want to apologize.”

“Grissom, you don’t have to do this.” I said

He reached over taking my arm.

“Yes, I do. I don’t want to have this kind of relationship with you.”

I looked down at his hand.

“Sara, I am sorry.”

“Okay.” I said

“Is that all you have to say?”

I looked at him.

“Thank you.” I said

He sighed shaking his head moving to the door.

“Grissom!” I said

He turned facing me. I walked over shaking feeling my heart beat faster.

“Yes?” He said

“I’m sorry to.”

He searched my eyes then he nodded smiling a little. I watched him leave then I went back to work.

A few weeks later he and I were on a case. He pounced me to the ground with a hard thud as the house we were investigating exploded in fire. We laid still for a minute as debris fell around us. Grissom coughed as Brass ran over asking if we were all right. Grissom nodded getting up off me. I sat up coughing covering my mouth.

Grissom moved closer looking at me.

“Sara….are you all right?!”

I nodded coughing again. He touched my cheek looking at my other cheek that had a bloody cut.

He helped me up looking at the mess. I got some water leaning against the Tahoe as I drank. Grissom walked over leaving Brass to talk to me.

“I am glad we were done.” He said

I nodded drinking again. As I leaned my head back I winched catching his attention.

“Sara, what is wrong?”

“I just….have a pain.” I said, feeling my head. When I brought back my hand I saw blood on it. Grissom looked at my hand then he turned me around feeling my head for anything.

“You have a cut back here.”

“It’s fine.” I said

“Head wounds do bleed a lot, but I want you to get it checked out anyway.” He said

“Honestly Grissom I don’t need it to be looked at.”

He put his hands on my cheeks.

“Please do as I say.” He said

I looked into his eyes then I nodded. We went back to the lab and I just went home. When I walked to my apartment door I felt dizzy. Reaching out an arm I leaned against a wall shaking my head then walking again.

I reached my door hearing someone coming. Dropping my keys on the floor I leaned down to get them only to feel dizzy again.

“Sara?” Grissom called, as he walked over. I stood blinking looking at his hazy face. “I just came to see how you are.”

“I….dropped my…keys.” I said, before falling. Grissom caught me in his arms looking at my limp body then he looked around for someone to help.

When I woke up my head was bandaged and I was laying in my bed. Grissom was sitting on the bed looking at me. I blinked winching at the lamp light beside my bed.

He sighed watching me look around then at him.

“I thought I told you to go to the hospital.” He said

I tried to sit up only to have him push me down.

“W….where am I?”

“Your apartment, you past out outside.”

I tried again to sit up feeling him push me back again.

“I knew you would not to the hospital.”

I watched him look at me in his boss expression.

“I don’t like hospitals.”

“Never the less you should have gone.”

I sighed as he got up walking out of the room. I heard the door close. I laid back looking around my room feeling tired. I closed my eyes drifting until Grissom came back into the room with some soup. I ate it then he said something about leaving.

A week later I was coming to work finding Grissom in the breakroom. He looked at me as I entered.

“Hey.” He said “Your back.”

“Yeah, so what do you have for me?”

“Nothing right now.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay.” I said, as I sat on the couch.

He walked over sitting on the coffee table looking at me.

“Sara, I want you to talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Well, you seem out of sorts and I was wanting to talk to you.”

I looked down feeling his hand touch mine. I looked at him in shock as he squeezed my hand.

“Sara, just talk to me.”

He searched my eyes as I fidgeted standing up letting his hand go as I moved away. He watched me walk around the couch.

“Why can’t you talk?”

“Because Grissom, everyone has secrets. In my case I have a lot of bad memories.”

“Why?”

I stopped pacing looking at him.

“Grissom, leave it alone, okay.” I said, before leaving.

He stood sighing as he watched me run out. I went out after shift seeing Grissom standing by my car. He watched me walk over.

“Feel like talking now?”

I made a sound looking down.

“You never give up do you?” I asked

“No.” He said, seriously.

I walked past him to my car. He watched me get out my keys. I looked at him as he stepped closer. I walked over making him back up. He hit the car not being able to move. He looked into my eyes as I sighed tilting my head looking at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked

“I am thinking.” I said

“About?”

I licked my lips as he looked at me curiously. His eyes went to my lips for a second. I moved closer breathing in the cool air.

“You know the way you are looking at me right now makes me very nervous.” He said

“How am I looking at you?” I asked

“You….your looking at me as if you….want to kiss me.” He said

“Would that be terrible, Grissom?”

He exhaled warm minty breath onto my face.

“Sara, I can’t do this. You are my employee. If someone caught us we would be in trouble.”

I looked around.

“No one’s here.” I said, whispering.

“This is wrong.” He said, just as quietly.

“Then stop me.” I said, as I leaned in.

He cleared his throat.

“Sara, we need to…..” He said, stopping when my lips touched his.

He followed me as I moved back kissing him slowly. His hands touched my waist. He moaned as I pulled him closer to me. We heard some people talking and moved apart. Grissom watched the people walk away leaving us once again in silence.

“Grissom, you can’t deny it now.” I said, reaching over touching his cheek. “You care about me.”

He closed his eyes as I rubbed my fingers over his cheek. I stepped closer as he opened eyes.

“Sara, I do care about you, but I can’t do this.” He said “This is real life, not some fairy tale. We need to look at this with clear heads.”

I swallowed realizing that he was rejecting me….again. He watched me step back rubbing my arm looking down.

“Sara.” He said, gently.

I reached up wiping my cheek walking away from him. He sighed watching me disappear around the corner of the building. I walked around trying to stop crying, but it kept hurting. I slid down on to the sidewalk holding my head shaking as the pain intensified. I sniffed looking up at the night sky looking at the many stars.

Grissom just stood around as I left trying to decide what to do. He started to go to his car stopping looking in the direction I went to. He slowly walked around the corner seeing me sitting on the sidewalk looking up at the stars.

I looked over at him then I looked down.

“Sara, I think you should talk to someone.”

“I think you should leave me alone.” I said, wiping my eyes.

“I am trying to help you.”

I stood up looking at him.

“Don’t help me! I don’t even want to see you, Grissom!”

He grabbed me by the arms pulling me in front of him.

“I am not letting you go till we talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about!”

“I think we do.” He said, calmly.

I sniffed looking to the side.

“I don’t want you to go home and think about hurting yourself again after that guy….Hank.”

I looked at him as he searched my eyes.

“How do you know about that?”

“Catherine told me.”

I shrugged my shoulders looking to the side again.

“Sara, please let me help you.”

His hands went to my cheeks holding me in place. He took on a serious expression as he searched my face.

“How are you going to help me?” I asked, gently.

He looked at my lips for what seemed forever then he cleared his throat letting me go.

“I want to take you to my place and talk.”

“Okay.” I said

He seemed surprised that I would go. He got me into his car and then drove us to his place. He made us something to eat then we sat on his couch with some tea. Grissom looked at me after drinking.

“You can start anytime.” He said

I took a breath.

“I had a good childhood. My mom and dad were happy to begin with. My dad played with my brother and I in the yard as mom sat in a chair on the porch reading. Then it changed when I was eight.”

“What happened?” He asked

I looked at him then down at my steaming cup.

“I came home from school one day seeing police everywhere outside the house. When I entered the house I…..I saw blood everywhere on the floors, and walls. It was horrible.” I said, closing my eyes. “My mother killed my dad.”

Grissom made a sound.

“I remember the smell. That irony smell from the blood. Someone took me away and that’s when I saw my mom. She was being taken out of the house screaming as two policemen took her to a car.”

Grissom watched me struggle as he reached over grasping my hand.

“She killed him as he was taking a nap on the couch.” I said, my voice cracking. “He was a good guy and she just…..killed him.”

I put my hand up to my mouth crying. Grissom took the cup out of my hand then he moved over pulling me against him. I gratefully laid against his chest clutching his shirt as I shook.

“Ssh.” He said, putting his hand through my hair.

Grissom opened his eyes hours later seeing it was starting to become light outside. He sighed moving his head smelling my hair as I laid beside him on the couch. I moved placing my head against his chest. He thought about my sad story and how much hurt it caused me. He got a look inside seeing how vulnerable I was.

He put his hand on my shoulder rubbing it back and forth as I moved.

“Sara?” He said, softly.

“No.” I said

“I need to drive you home.” He said

“I like it here.” I said

“I know you do, but we both need more sleep and to dress for work.”

I slowly moved sitting up still dazed from sleep. Grissom got up standing slowly he reached for my hands helping me.

“Thank you for sharing that story.” He said “I understand you now.”

I blinked nodded.

He leaned over kissing my head. I kept my eyes closed drifting as his lips moved over my head slowly. I felt him come lower to my mouth and his warm breath. He swallowed slowly moving till our lips touched. I moaned as he kissed me with such feeling. It took my breath away.

He moved back opening his eyes as I slowly opened mine. We just stood there looking at each other.

“Sara, I…I’m sorry.” He said

“Why don’t you admit what you are really feeling?” I asked

“Because if I did then it would be a mistake.”

I pulled him against my lips showing him what he was missing. He tried to keep up with the passion I was throwing his way. He felt me move so he landed on the couch. I sat over him undoing his clothes then I kissed him again.

When he woke next I was gone. He sat up with a throw blanket over his body looking around for me.

I was at work when he came. He saw me talking to Greg in the breakroom when he went to get coffee. I stared at him as Greg talked. Grissom turned sipping from his cup looking at me. Greg walked out leaving us.

“Hey.” I said

“Hey.” He said

I slowly walked over picking at the furniture.

“You left.” He said

“I took a cab.” I said

“Oh.”

He nodded looking at me.

“Well, I should get back to work.” He said

“Yeah, me to.”

He walked past me as I sighed watching him go.

We avoided each other for a few weeks only talking when we were with a group. I knew I had messed up our relationship.

On a stormy night I sat on a curb as police walked around me. A man attacked me inside a house stabbing my shoulder with a small knife. Now I sat forgotten and wet alone as police walked past working. A blanket had been thrown around me, but it was now wet. Blood stained my shirt as my shoulder throbbed.

A person knelt down with an umbrella talking to me.

“Sara?” Grissom called, waving his hand in front of my face. “Sara, can you hear me?”

When I didn’t answer he moved the blanket seeing the wound and the blood. I trembled as he touched my cheek.

“Sara?”

I blinked jumping seeing him.

“You need to go to the hospital.”

“N…no.” I said

“Honey, you’re bleeding. I think we should get you to the hospital.”

I pulled the wet blanket around me better. He pulled me up leading me to his car.

“I…I’m all…w…wet.”

“It’s okay.” He said, helping me inside.

He shut the door as I shook. I closed my eyes laying my head against the glass. He got in turning on the engine turning the heat up high.

He kept looking over at me noting my white skin and the shaking. Pulling into the car port of the emergency room he jumped out and opened the passenger door pulling me out.

I slept in a bed bandaged later. Grissom walked over looking at the heart monitor beside me then he touched my hand. When I didn’t wake he leaned over kissing my cheek feeling it was warm. I slowly moved my head as he moved back some watching me.

“What…time is it?” I asked, not opening my eyes.

“It’s about 2:30.” He said

I moved my head feeling his breath on my cheek. His eyes went over my face as I slowly opened my eyes looking into his.

“The doctor said you have a concussion.”

“What about my shoulder?”

“No damage.”

I nodded watching him come closer kissing my cheek.

“Grissom?”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.”

He moved back looking at me.

“What’s wrong?”

“Who are you?” I asked

“What do you mean?” He asked

“You’re different.”

He sighed climbing onto the bed looking at me.

“Sara, I don’t know who I am. I saw you sitting on the curb looking small and scared. I could not just ignore this.”

He touched my cheek looking at me.

“I am not ready for this.” I said

“I know.”

I went to sleep waking an hour later not seeing him anywhere. Beside my hand was a piece of paper. I lifted it up seeing Grissom’s writing.

Dear Sara,

You were right. I don’t know who I am anymore. It was wrong of me and I hope in time you forgive my actions. This will never happen again. I’m sorry.

Grissom

I set the letter down staring at the wall in front of me. I could not cry or speak. Grissom stayed away even when he heard I was home again. I came in to work a week later with my head down watching my feet as I walked down the hallway. When I came around the corner I bumped into someone. Strong hands caught me as I almost fell back. I looked up seeing Grissom in front of me.

“You okay?” He asked

“Um….yeah.” I said, backing up seeing his hands go back to his sides.

He looked me up and down before clearing his throat.

“You’re on standby.” He said

“Okay.” I said, looking down. “I should go.”

He nodded watching me go past. I sat on the breakroom couch thinking about him as I held my cooling cup of coffee. I sighed getting up putting my cup in the garbage then I walked around unable to think about working.

A woman I recognized walked over to me as I stopped in the hallway.

“Hi, Sara is it?” She said

“Hi?” I said

She looked at me as I looked at her revealing outfit.

“You remember me don’t you? Lady Heather?”

I swallowed remembering.

“Yes, I remember you.”

“Do you know where Grissom’s office is?”

“Of course I do.” I said “This way.”

She turned following me.

“So what did you need to see him about?” I asked, feeling jealous.

“He and I are old friends and I wanted to see him.” She said

“Old friends?” I asked

“Yes, we spent some time together two years ago.”

I stared at her as she smiled obviously remembering their time. I almost vomited right then and there thinking about her with him. I stopped at his door letting her knock.

“Heather?” Grissom called, as he walked over with a file in his hand. I felt numb watching his eyes light up as he walked over shaking her hand.

“Hey stranger.” She said, smiling.

“You look great.” He said, looking at her then he noticed me.

I backed up slowly then I turned walking away. Grissom watched me go then he looked at Heather.

“Come inside.”

Heather nodded watching him unlock his door.

I walked outside after work feeling low. My mind was racing as I walked to my car. It began to rain as I tried to unlock my car door. Rain water pelted me as I sighed giving up trying to unlock my car door as I walked to the curb looking up at the sky.

Grissom came out with an umbrella seeing me standing by my car. He walked over noticing I was drenched.

“Sara?” He said

I looked at him as thunder crashed.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” I said

“Get under my umbrella.”

“No.” I said, backing up. “I’m fine.”

He watched me shake as I moved my hair.

“Sara, please.”

I looked at my car then at him. Slowly, I walked over under his umbrella. He touched my wet coat then pulled me to his car. Without a word he drove us to his place.

I slept on his couch after he made me change putting a blanket over me. Grissom sat on the couch watching me trying to think about what to do. He called Lady Heather telling her he could not meet.

Leaning over, he kissed my temple feeling me move. I moved my head feeling a hand smooth back my damp hair gently. I kept my eyes closed wanting him to touch me.

He slid his hand to my head and cheek before returning it to my hair.

“Sara, what am I going to do with you?” He whispered

He sighed getting up walking out of the room. I opened my eyes looking around then I moved to lie on my back looking around. Grissom laid in bed thinking about me in the next room. He heard a noise out in his living room. I jumped as he came out turning the light on. He walked over looking at me concerned.

“Sara, what are you doing?”

I looked down shaking my head. He came closer as I wiped a tear from my face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Grissom…..I think I should go home.”

“Why?” He asked, lifting my head up so I was looking at him.

I sniffed wanting nothing more than to just kiss him, but I couldn’t. He touched my cheeks rubbing them with his thumbs.

“Sara, you should stay here.”

He leaned forwards as I breathed out closing my eyes as my lips touched his. He pulled me closer putting his arms around my back. We landed back on the couch taking our clothes off surrendering to each other. I never felt like this before. Everything seemed to make sense.

Grissom moved seeing that I was dressed quietly getting my things.

“Hey.” He said

I looked at him making myself stop admiring his bare smooth chest.

“Hey.” I said

He moved to his back stretching.

“Where are you going?”

“Ah….home.”

“I can drive you.” He said, trying to get up.

“That’s okay.” I said

He watched me run out of his house. As I shut the door I saw Lady Heather walking up the stairs seeing me. She looked me up and down smiling.

“I take it he is still sleeping.”

I eyed her as she smiled more.

“He’s up.”

“Don’t worry about me, Honey. I have a rule to never make attachments with the men I see. It never works out.”

I walked away seeing her open his door closing it. I went home calling in early saying I was sick. That evening a knock at my door woke me. I got up walking to the door opening it seeing Grissom. He walked in without a word closing the door.

I backed up rubbing my arm as he stood still.

“What are you doing here?” I asked

“I wanted to talk to you about….Heather.” He said

I walked to the kitchen as he followed.

“It’s none of my business.” I said

He cornered me in the room searching my eyes.

“Sara, it’s not what you think.”

“Then what is it?” I asked

He sighed moving back against the counter.

“I did sleep with her a few years ago, but that’s it.” He said

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes, I am asking you to. We have been talking, but that’s all.”

I looked down as he waited.

“Grissom, I don’t want to be hurt.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. That’s why I told her I didn’t want to see her anymore.”

I looked at him in shock as he came closer holding me.

“You’re the one I want to be with.”

“Really?”

He nodded as I put my arms around him hugging his body to mine. Grissom woke to his phone ringing. He moved his head blinking trying to focus on the lit up phone on the nightstand. Reaching over he grabbed it feeling me curl up against him sleeping.

“Grissom.” He said, softly.

I heard him answer feeling his arm come around my back rubbing my arm with his hand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, yawning.

I could faintly hear the other person talking fast.

“I can’t come now.”

I moved grasping his shirt.

He sighed closing his eyes.

“I’ll call Catherine and we will be there in twenty minutes.”

I heard him hang up sighing again as he rubbed his face. He shook my arm gently as he moved.

“No!” I said

“I have to go.” He said, gently. “There’s a situation.”

I moved to my back looking at him in the dim light.

“I need to go. I’ll see you later.”

I let him go watching him grab his shoes walking out of the room. I could not sleep again after he left. Sitting on the couch in the living room, I turned on the TV. The news came on and I froze. There on the screen was Lady Heathers place.

Quickly, I dressed driving to work. I ran to the police station looking around then I went to the interrogation rooms seeing Grissom sitting at a table with Catherine talking to Lady Heather. She looked upset talking with a tremble in her voice.

“He….hit me on the cheek then started to strangle me.” She said “I struggled and I think I kicked him because he groaned stumbling backwards. I reached under my mattress taking out my gun. He started towards me and I….shot him.”

“Do you always have a gun under your mattress?” Brass asked, standing beside the table.

“Yes, ever since I was attacked a few years ago.” She said, looking at him.

I swallowed as they decided it was enough. Brass and Catherine walked out as Grissom stayed behind closing the door. He leaned against the window looking at her as she looked at him.

“You know that your entire way of life will change after today?” He said

“I know.” She said “Your going to help me, aren’t you?”

“Heather, I will do what I can, but you need to help me by being truthful. If you withhold one thing they will pounce on you.”

“I know.” She said, looking down.

He sighed nodded then he turned to open the door.

“Gil?” She said

I felt my heart thud in my chest at the way she said his name. It was an intimate tone. He turned facing her.

“You know it wasn’t like the others.”

“I never thought that.” He said “I was carried away. Attracted by your mystery.”

“You love her now.” She said

“You and I both agreed that we could not continue that.”

She stood walking over to him.

“What if I regret that?”

He looked down as she touched his buttons of his shirt.

“Heather, you know we can’t.”

She leaned closer kissing him gently. I wanted to hit the window, but I just stood there. They began to kiss more as Grissom put his hands on her waist. I ran out of the room breathing fast feeling betrayed.

I went to the bathroom throwing up then I walked to the conference room sitting in the corner on the floor sobbing like a child.

Grissom saw me later walking down the hallway.

“Sara!”

I froze as he ran over facing me. His expression turned to concern as he looked at my white face.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” I said

“Sara, you don’t look well. Come to my office.”

“No, I have work to do.”

“That can wait.” He said, pulling me with him. Once inside the office he closed the door walking over touching my head.

“I told you I am fine!” I said, moving away from him.

“You’re upset.” He said

“I saw you.” I said

“Saw me?” He asked, stepping closer.

“You kissed Heather.”

He came over to me realizing what I was talking about.

“You were there?”

“Yes, I came in early.”

“Oh.”

I turned looking at him hurt.

“You kissed her!”

“Sara, I can explain!”

“No!” I said, going to the door. He blocked the door pulling me to face him.

“I don’t want her, I want you! That was a mistake!”

“Leave me alone!” I said

“Sara, please listen to me!”

“I need to go home!” I said, looking down.

“No.”

I yanked the door open running out. He ran after me seeing me go outside to my car.

“Sara, please just calm down!” He said, coming over to my car.

“Grissom, I never want to see you again!” I cried, getting into my car driving off. He watched me go worried then he looked down.

I slammed my door closed running to the bedroom collapsing on the bed. No tears would come out as I stared to the side.

A week later Catherine walked into Grissom’s office seeing him knee deep in paperwork.

“You know, it might have been a good idea to do this when it first comes in.” She said

“What do you want?” He asked, signing a paper.

“Cranky, are we?”

He sighed looking at her.

“I just wanted you to know that Sara called off. Judy told me just now.”

“She’s been missing a lot.”

“Judy said she sounded bad.”

“I think I’ll go check on her.” He said, getting up.

“What about your paperwork?”

“It’ll be here when I get back, unless you…..”

“No.” She said

He shrugged his shoulders walking out.

I laid in bed hot from a fever. Closing my eyes, I thought I could finally drift off, but I was wrong when the doorbell went off. I slowly got up holding onto the walls as everything moved. Grissom stood outside watching as I opened the door.

I stared at him as he looked me up and down in concern taking in the dark circles under my eyes and perspiration on my head and body.

“Why are you….?” I said, stopping as he came in touching my face. His cool hands were a comfort.

“You’re burning up.” He said

“It went up an hour ago.” I said, leaning back against the door.

He took his coat off picking me up taking me to the bedroom. I was laid in bed then he walked out. He came back with some water in a bowl and some wash cloths. Rolling up his sleeves he lifted my pajama pants.

“What are you doing?!” I asked, moving.

“I am going to put these washcloths on your legs and arms to reduce your fever.” He said, wringing out a wash cloth then he put it underneath my legs.

I watched him wring some others out then he used the last one to wipe my face and cheeks.

“Have you taken any aspirin?”

“No.”

He went to the bathroom getting a cup of water and some Tylenol. I drank some taking the pills. He began to wipe my arms.

“You’re the last person I thought I would see.” I said

“I know.” He said

Closing my eyes, I let the sensations of his delicate touch put me to sleep. He was still sitting on the bed hours later looking at me as I woke up.

“Your fever went down.” He said

“Good.” I said

He nodded touching my cheek. He leaned back looking down then he looked at me.

“Sara, I love you.”

“You would bring this up now when I am dying.”

He smiled a bit taking my hand.

“When you get better we can talk about this more.”

I squeezed his hand.

“I love you to. I suppose I always will.”

He moved closer leaning over me.

“Then why don’t we think about getting married?”

“I think my fever went up because I swore you just said let’s get married.”

“I did.” He said

I searched his face seeing he was being serious. He touched my cheek smoothing my warm skin. I closed my eyes as he leaned closer kissing my head.

“Sara, marry me.”

“What about Heather?” I asked

“You’re the one I love, from this day on there is no one I want, but you.”

A month later Grissom and I were married in a very private ceremony. He took my hand leading me to his house. I smiled as he pulled me inside closing the door.

We laid in bed an hour later in a daze. Grissom looked at me as I looked up at the ceiling.

“What do you think?” He asked

I looked at him. Smiling, I moved over lying on his chest kissing him. He smiled at me as I moved back.

“I think we should get up and have something to eat.” I said

He watched me get up tying his robe around my body then run into the next room. He chuckled putting his shirt back on walking out hearing me in the kitchen. He came in holding me from behind as I put bread into the toaster.

“Let’s eat in bed.” He said

I smiled letting him kiss my neck.

His phone rang and he sighed putting his head against mine.

“Could be important.” I said

“It always is.” He said, going to get his phone. I heard him answer it as I took the toast from the toaster spreading butter and jelly over to top. I ate some, then walked out with a plate seeing him standing in his spacious living room looking at the window as he listened.

I smiled walking over breaking a piece of toast off the larger piece then feeding it to him.

“Yeah, I’m listening.” He said, while eating. I winked at him making my way into his bedroom. I ate slowly sitting on the bed hearing him talking. He came in sitting down eating some. “I have to go in early.”

“Why?”

“Meeting.”

“Okay.”

He looked at me as he chewed.

“Want to come in with me?”

“You’re going to be in a meeting and I need to go home and get ready.”

“I’ll drop you off.” He said, getting up as he walked to the bathroom.

I watched him close the door then I lifted my hand looking at the ring on my finger. He drove me home stopping outside my apartment. I started to get out as he pulled me in kissing me. I smiled at him watching him lift my hand up.

“Where is your ring?”

“Safe. I will put it on a necklace to wear at work.”

“I want you to wear it.” He said

“The people we work with will become suspicious. My plan is better.”

“I don’t care.”

“Grissom, I do for the both of us.”

He looked at my hand letting it go so I could get out.

I came to work with my necklace on touching the ring hidden under my shirt thinking about Grissom.

I worked on a case with Nick coming back talking about the case. Grissom walked over looking at us.

“Nick, did you go to court yet?” He asked

“No, not yet.”

Grissom nodded.

“Work with Sara until you get called.”

“Okay.”

He nodded walking away.

“Grissom?” I said

He turned looking at me.

“I’ll take those.” Nick said, as he took my evidence bags before walking away.

Grissom looked at me confused as he walked over.

“What’s up?”

I stepped closer.

“You’re cute.” I said, whispering.

He gave me a look as he walked away.

He took me by the elbow walking me to the car after work. His phone started to ring and we stopped. He put the phone to his ear looking at me.

“Grissom.” He said

I watched him move his head down listening.

“Okay, calm down. What happened?” He asked

I watched him listen.

“Okay, I’ll be right there!”

He put the phone down looking at me.

“Honey, I have to go.”

“Who was that?”

“A friend, who needs my help.”

“Go, I’ll get a ride.” I said

He nodded kissing my head before rushing off. I sighed watching him go wondering who it was. Grissom parked outside a house rubbing his face then he got out seeing the front door open and Lady Heather coming out.

“Thank goodness you came!” She said

“What is going on?” He asked, walking over to her.

“There was a man outside yelling that he was going to kill me!”

Grissom looked around.

“Why didn’t you call the police?”

“They are not my favorite people these days!”

“Heather, I…”

“Please Gil, just have a look around and I will be able to sleep.”

He gave in walking around the house as she went inside.

Much later Grissom came in to the dimly lit house. He walked into the bedroom seeing I was lying still in bed. He went to the bathroom looking in the mirror at his disheveled appearance.

Washing his face he wiped it looking over seeing me looking half asleep standing in the doorway.

“Hey.” He said

“Are you just getting back?”

“Yes, sorry.”

I blinked looking at his rumpled clothes then at him.

“What happened to you?”

He looked down at himself.

“I just helped a friend.”

“Who?” I asked

“Just an old friend.” He said, walking past me.

I smelled some perfume.

“You smell like….perfume.”

Grissom sat on the bed.

“Sara, come here.”

I looked at him hurt slowly sitting down beside him. He took my hand.

“I needed to help Heather.”

“You saw her?”

“Yes, she thought there was an intruder at her place.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

“No, she tried to seduce me, but I would not let her.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He said

I nodded pulling him closer in a hug.

I trusted Grissom, but not Heather.

A week later he drove with Nick and I to a scene. We listened to music talking about what we did during the weekend. Grissom listened smiling now and again as Nick laughed. I hit the seat in front of me laughing also.

We parked outside of a house getting out grabbing our gear. Grissom put his hand on my elbow as we walked up to see Brass. Brass looked grim as was his usual expression at the scenes.

“What do we have?” Grissom asked

“It’s bad, really bad.” He said, looking at each of us. “Two adults and one baby dead.”

I looked at Grissom seeing his jaw flex.

“Okay, Nick take the baby. Sara and I will take the adults.”

“You got it.” Nick said, making a move to the open door of the house. Brass put his hand on Nick’s shoulder stopping him.

“Prepare yourselves. The baby is upstairs first door on the right.” Brass said

Nick nodded walking carefully in shining his flashlight around. Brass watched as Grissom went in next then I followed. I swallowed seeing blood on the floor and the walls. Grissom stayed next to the wall shining his light in the living room then he looked at me. I followed carefully looking at the mess.

He inched his way into the next room spotting a woman lying on the now blood soaked couch. I gasped stopping as I looked at her insides hanging out of her stomach.

Grissom leaned over her looking at the organs.

“She was cut by a rigid object.” He said “Kitchen knife maybe.”

“Yeah.” I said, looking around.

He stood back looking at me.

“The other one should be nearby.”

“Brass was right.”

“Nothing we can’t handle.” He said, leaning back down looking at the woman.

“Maybe for you.” I said, as I walked slowly to the next room. I swallowed taking a breath shining my light into the kitchen. As I made my way in I stopped dead looking at something. “Grissom!”

He came in shining his light at me.

“What?” He asked, before following my eyes to the stove. In a skillet was someone’s intestines cooked. “Oh.”

“Grissom, this is not good.” I said, still staring at the intestines.

Grissom shined his light around the room. He walked over behind the counter seeing the man’s body lying on his back.

“He didn’t fare any better than the woman.” He said

I walked over almost vomiting at the sight. I looked away grimacing as Grissom shined his light at me.

“You okay?”

“I….need to get some air.” I said, walking back to the living room. Brass saw me come out of the house holding my stomach as I walked away into the yard. Grissom came out walking in my direction seeing me hunched over a spot next to the wooden fence throwing up. I stood back up wiping my mouth with my hand taking some breaths.

“I can call Greg in.” Grissom said

“That might be a good idea.” I said

He looked at me concerned that I didn’t fight him on this. I went back to the lab changing. I worked in the computer lab as he came in seeing me. He sat down in a chair holding his head with his hand looking at me.

“How are you doing?” He asked

“Better.” I said, looking at him.

“We just got back.”

“How did Greg handle it?”

“Bad, but he handled it.”

I nodded feeling his other hand grasp mine on my lap.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened to me.”

“Everyone has bad shifts.”

“Not me.” I said

“You’re only human.” He said

I nodded as he sighed looking at the computer screen then at me.

“I better get to work.”

“Do you need help?” I asked

“You take it easy right now.” He said, standing.

He leaned down kissing my head before leaving.


End file.
